graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Estrella Roanoke Han III
Estrella's Story Estrella specialized in documenting or anything relative to writing in general. He was never too fond of leading or being represented as an idol even though he has led one military before. This military was known as The Minutemen, based off the militia that was formed to oppose British occupation back in 1774 prior to the American Revolution. While losing his stability in his military, he joined Harau Bacsey's empire as his designated apprentice for a while. Afterwards, he left to join The Auel Militia Movement led by Aizen and Evan to express his loyalty for Auel. Once it was engulfed by corruption, he then joined the military Auel promised them. Many former Statees returned to see The State Auel had created in compensation for past guilds that were deemed gone due to Auel's lack of activity. In The State, Xiaoguard needed help with documenting information regarding The State. Xiao offered him a job and Estrella, of course, responded with an acceptance to the offer. After he learned Xiao was Auel Roanoke, Xiao allowed him to wear the name Roanoke III as an honorary name title of them being a dynamic duo of documenting and soon after the family name, Han. Once The State fell because of corruption and misconduct between officers and government officials, the dynamic duo was no longer needed and ceased to exist for a while. Inactivity consumed Estrella day after day. Auel Li-Xingke Han revealed that he was launching a military alongside Auel. Estrella was hoping the option of becoming a documenting officer similar to The State, so he joined and ended up managing the Communications Department for The Free States, which was the ideal job. The Next Generation Before he joined the community, Estrella's alias was Steven. His friend Vincent asked him to join Bavaria which was led by Low Mako. Estrella confronted an officer by the name of Vinter to enlist in Bavaria. Vinter then directed him to the 2nd Infantry of Bavaria due to the 1st Infantry being occupied. After a day of playing in the military, Estrella grew fond of Vinter and Aizen as the ideal officers of the military as well as Toxic (now known as Maddox). That all ended as speculations of traitors among Bavaria were rising and people were beginning to become untrustworthy. At night, Bavaria was erased by a mass kick invasion of multiple people. Kalvacian Soldier Since Estrella held a strong bond with Aizen, he followed him into Kalvacia where Aizen was deemed a General. Kalvacia was led by the infamous Ian Kalvaci, Estrella's friend for a while. People within the guild claimed Ian was doing jack shit and favored Aizen which was soon the 2nd Army's Commander. The two ideal leaders fought and it became a civil war, Kalvacia ended up becoming destroyed. Then Estrella left the conflict and joined his friend Vincent's guild Paconia. Hadrian When Estrella joined Vincent's empire known as Paconia he renamed himself to Hadrian similar to an ancient Roman leader I believe. Due to Vincent and Estrella being in real-life friends, Estrella was granted the rank of General with 0 experience whatsoever. Many enlisted such as Vinter and Rose that were great officers. Constantine's pre-launched guild, M21 (May 21st) was gaining popularity and fame because of the legendary people in it such as Auel Sherlock. Estrella thought M21 was amazing and fantastic until speculations of lies and annoyances surrounded Emperor Constantine. The emperor of Paconia, Vincent was not happy regarding Constantine's empire because he was lied to. Vincent convinced me they were bad and I ceased to enlist in their lies. The Underground WIP Category:People